User blog:5zczurzyca/Poland (07 II 2013) - Fat Thursday
HELLO!! Two days ago people celebrated Cristiano Ronaldo's birthday. Today is another special day ;3 We are going to have a feast! Why? Because it's Fat Thursday! For you to know what it's all about I'm going to throw a quote from Wikipedia: |-|"Fat Thursday"= (Polish: "Tłusty czwartek") is a traditional Polish and German feast marking the last Thursday before Lent and is associated with the celebration of Carnival. Because Lent is a time of fasting, the next opportunity to feast would not be until Easter. It is similar to, but should not be confused with, the French festival of Mardi Gras ("Fat Tuesday"). Traditionally it is a day dedicated to eating, when people meet in their homes or cafés with their friends and relatives and eat large quantities of sweets, cakes and other meals forbidden during Lent. Among the most popular all-national dishes served on that day are pączki or berliner, fist-sized donuts filled with rose marmalade, and faworki, French dough fingers served with lots of powdered sugar. As you can see this is a real feast! ;> Today I'm so happy that I live in Poland! ;D Last year people in my country consumed at least 2,5 donuts per one person ^___^ I hope you will join me >>throws a virtual pączek<< Dunn worry, this one will not make you fat! ;) In Poland it's said that if you'll not eat at least 1 pączek during Fat Thursday... you will have no luck in the future! >o<' Even Google knows what day we have today! <3 In Poland it's common to hear people bragging how many pączki they have eaten during Fat Thursday. It's also common to hear women talking "I hope this fat will go into my breasts instead of my..." (I believe it's not necessary for me to finish this line, right? ^^') Other commonly heard sentences are (sorry for my crappy translation -.-): *Fat Thursday = the biggest diet demotivator! *People are stuffing themselves during Fat Thursday and still they're not going to keep fasting during Lent. *And how many donuts are YOU going to eat during Fat Thursday? *Fat Thursday = the only day when people brag about how much they have eaten and not how much they have drunk! *As the old Polish saying goes: ♪ "Bartek have said that Fat Thursday's today! ♪ ♪ Bartek's wife has believed and good donuts prepared" ♪ Dietetics! Beware! It's time to let loose! *Fat Thursday = Poland's day of diet's scrapping! *Fat Thursday = "(...) and I hope it'll go into my breasts!" *Fat Thursday = the only day in the year when you can eat all you want and keep your conscience clean. *Once I've asked "When's Fat Thursday?" and the answer was: "In Wednesday, why?"... *More than for the Valentine's Day I am waiting for the Fat Thursday! *♪ Once upon a time... there was a fatty donut... ♪ ♪ ... it was pretty round and had no hands ♪ ♪ On the surface he had a beautiful crunchy skin ♪ ♪ and deep within a "hole" to stuff some "marmalade" in ♪ (yes, the original IS meant to be perverted!) *Fat Thursday = most anticipated day of the year! *Since today we celebrate Fat Thursday I wish all ladies to get this fat storaged in their breasts and all men in their "Little Ones" (another perverted one, yup) *Fat Thursday = and once again everybody will start bragging how many donuts they've eaten... *A parody of famous Polish patriotic movie's poster. *My Valentain's Day = Thursday! *Today we are ONLY counting who ate how many! *A mountain of pancakes and behind it/ fatty donuts with marmalade/ behind the pancakes a bowl of chrusty (aka "faworki"; "chrust" also means wooden sticks used to make a fire - faworki are shaped so they resemble chrust)/ beacuse today we celebrate zapusty (aka "Fat Thursday"). *Fat Thursday = a magical day when all the fat goes into the boobs! This list is obviously incomplete, however I do not want to make this blog entry dedicated to even more perverted quotes... ^^' Fat Thursday is almost like a national holiday - we are still bound to our jobs and schools, however the atmosphere of this day is special, so majority of the people is pretty excited. This day is so "popular" that you can buy a pair of earrings in shape of faworki (click here to enlarge it): Tłusty Czwartek is present in Polish literature ("ancient" and modern). It also appears in poems, paintings and songs. It's a part of my culture which I wanted to show. I hope you've found it interesting and you will find today enough time to bite a donut (or oponki) with me ^____~ In the end all I have to say is: good apettite and wszystkiego słodkiego z okazji tłustego! ;) Let's dig in!! ^o^' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts